Percy Jackson A New Generation
by april upside down
Summary: Formerly known as Percy Jackson Submit Your Own, no longer accepting characters.  Please don't flame! Percy/Annabeth, Travis/Kaite, Connor/OC, Nico/OC
1. Meet the Campers Part I

**Enjoy! My first PJaO fic!**

**Disclaimer: I only own some characters... I own Kadie, Hadley, Rochella, Kailey, Lily, Jasmine, Kara, Kevin, Devon, Jason, Isabelle, Eos, Tamsin, Serilda, Semira, Chandra, Laufeia, Aeron, Neoma, Enya, Lehava, Maori, Athanasia, Kendrick, Emmett, Abel, Samson, Jasper, Martin, Kevin, Tony, Anthony, Derrick, Brandon, Raymond, David, Trenton, Troy, Irene, Shiloh, Nina, Sheyenne,**

**Note: I decided that they don't have to wear uniforms anymore because I ****hate the color orange, and I realize Katie Gardner isn't a year rounder, you know what? She is in this story so don't post reviews saying I got it wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Meet the Campers**

* * *

><p><strong>7:10 AM<strong>

The light morning mist settled over Long Island Sound, the first light of morning illuminating Camp Half Blood, there would never be a more beautiful sight, not to me, Cailie Jones, anyway. I was an early riser, and became a year rounder at Camp Half Blood after my mom died. Not that I didn't have anyone to live with, there was my Aunt Jane, but it would never be the same as living with Mom. I shook my black hair out of my ocean blue eyes and headed back to the cabins from the shoreline of Long Island Sound.

Silently slipping back inside, no one else was awake.

The Poseidon Cabin had grown since Percy's 16th birthday, there were quite a few more demigods, most of them girls.

I looked around at my brothers and sisters, Tayrn or Aqua Waters was my best friend in here, and only the Poseidon house called her Aqua. She was dead asleep, and a restless sleeper. In the night, Aqua had kicked the blanket off her bare feet exposing her teardrop sapphire anklet, given to her by Dad. Her black hair with electric blue highlights was a snarled mess, and the right tank-top strap was slipping off her lightly tanned shoulder.

Kai Hibiscus didn't look anything like Dad, she had light brown hair that fell about 4 inches past her shoulders and hawaiian brown eyes.

Nerissa Merindez slept in the bunk above Kai's. Her short black hair fell over her tanned face. Nerissa was extremely quiet, mostly because she had lived in Mexico most of her life and can barely say a word that's not in Spanish or Ancient Greek.

Stella Harrison slept in the bunk above mine, she was usually an early riser like me, and would go out in the morning with me, but last night she stayed up pretty late sitting outside with her unofficial boyfriend, Nico di Angleo. Stella was in what the Poseidon cabin called an Ares sleep, looking like there was no way she'd wake up anytime soon.

Above Aqua slept Lynna Williams, the fourth girl in our "clique", or so our brothers called it. (Kai usually prefered hanging out with Annabeth, Clarisse, Katie and the Stoll twins, since she was dating Connor, and Nerissa usually kept her nose in a Spanish book, or talking in Ancient Greek with some other bookworms.)

Lynna was, well, eccentric, I guess, but in a good way! Her dyed hair was 'Red Velvet Cupcake' red, and slightly wavy. She had kicked her blanket on to the floor and her right ankle was dangling of the edge of her bed, showing her starfish tattoo.

We had four brothers now, Tyson was one, though he only stayed in the summer and spent the rest of the year in Atlantis.

Ryan James had dark brown hair, brown eyes and was pretty well built up.

Devon Knapper had shaggy, sandy colored hair. He was fairly tan since he'd grown up surfing, and was well built up too.

The last brother was none other than Percy, who at this point had returned from the Roman Half Blood Camp, was mummuring Annabeth's name in his sleep.

I laughed and rolled over in my bed, slipping back in to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>8:30 AM<strong>

Each and every morning I, Blaire Johnson, daughter of Hermes, was woken up by a bugle. Okay, so it wasn't just me, it was the whole camp, but still... Nonetheless, I was still woken up that way. This morning, however, the first morning of the summer season, it felt harder to get up. Whether it was that normal people slept in during the summer, or that my twin brother Bret and I stayed up pretty late last night planning a new prank on the Aphrodite cabin, I truly didn't want to get up at all. At the sound of the bugle, I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. My best friend (and half sister) Skye Sparks, poked her head down to my bunk, her green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Tsk, tsk Blaire," Skye giggled, jumping back down to the floor and pulling me out of bed by my feet.

"Aah!" I screamed, "Let go of me!"

Skye smirked and dropped my legs like they were burning her. I rolled my eyes and sat up slowly, tucking a strand of my long, white-blonde hair behind my ears. I looked around, nearly everyone else was awake. Danni Anderson, the ballerina with a bad knee from landing on a dance move wrong when she was 11, had already whipped out her cell phone, most likely texting a daughter of Aphrodite about her next dance performance.

Connor Stoll was pulling a red T-Shirt over his messy brown hair and Travis could be heard in the bathroom no doubt cleaning up for Katie.

Kevin Montgomery was brushing his golden colored hair, checking his reflection in the mirror.

Bret was already on his way out the door.

"Wait one sec Skye," I said quickly, changing into a pair of skinny jeans, converse, and a bright blue, well-fitting Cowboys jersey. I tied my pin-straight hair into a messy bun and rushed out the door with Skye.

With so many demigods at camp, you didn't want to be the last one to meals. If you are, there's a chance you won't get breakfast at all, especially with all the Apollo kids, they ate like pigs!

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 AM<strong>

After a breakfast of pancakes (yum!) I, Emily-Alexander Mackenzie, or Em by friends, had archery with the Aphrodite cabin. Okay, so I don't HATE archery, I mean, I'm fairly good at it, but it isn't my forte. I'm not a daughter of Apollo or something...

In case you were wondering, I'm a daughter of Demeter. Plant girl, Flower, Daisy, I've been called all of those, but I prefer Em or Emily, not that I'd speak up about it. I'm pretty shy and quiet, that's how I like to be too. I'm fairly pretty, most Demeter girls are. I have long brown hair (so long I can sit on it without leaning back) and eyes that change color in different light. They can go from being blue to green to grey, my eyes are my favorite feature.

Like I said, the Demeter girls are usually pretty, not supermodel gorgeous like the Aphrodite girls, but normal pretty.

My half sister Katie Gardner had long brown hair and stunning green eyes, her boyfriend, Travis, claims to have fallen in love with her eyes. They're such a cute couple! Ugh, that sounded like Aphrodite.

Olivia Varce, had layered brown hair, dark hazel eyes, and olive skin tone.

Rochella, or Shell, Monroe had curly, dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

Kailey James had long red hair, and green eyes.

Lily had short black hair and green eyes.

Kara had light brown hair and peridot green eyes.

Most of us had inherited Mom's green eyes, some of us inherited her stunning smile, some of us her black hair, ect. ect...

Anywho, back to archery. Most of us Demeter's weren't so great with archery, and the only reassurance we had, was that we were paired with the Aphrodite's over the Apollo's. So we could be as bad as we wanted and not feel ashamed, same with the Aphrodite's, though some of them were suprisingly good at it.

Piper McLean was one, her choclate brown hair was braided with gold ribbons and fell across one shoulder, and her eyes changed color like a kaleidoscope. Piper was the counsler of her cabin, after her sister, Drew, stepped down. Though she usually fought with a dagger, she wasn't to shabby with a bow and arrow.

Lacy was Piper's best friend, and by looking at her, you'd never guess she was Aphrodite's daughter. She wore her blonde hair in pigtails, and had braces.

Drew, Piper's enemy, was a tall, beautiful Asian girl. Her dark hair fell in ringlets, her eyes were a warm dark brown, and she wore a lot of pink mascara. Drew and Piper are the only one's at Camp Half Blood who have the ability to charmspeak.

Sophia Burgs was a tall skinny girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes. Archery _was_ Sophia's favorite activity, so she was respectably, the best archer in the cabin.

Mitchell was very afraid of Drew, like most people in the cabin, and preferred to stay far away from her since she forced him to do Garbage Patrol when he showed a liking to Piper.

Nathaniel Wood was another son. He had white-blonde hair, brown eyes, and was lean but muscular.

There were various other campers, like there were in the Apollo and Hades, as well as our cabin. They were fairly quiet and prefered to keep to themselves rather than engage in all the drama. Sort of like me.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 AM<strong>

"Oh my gods, Chiron makes the best pancakes, ever!" I exclaimed, walking from breakfast to sword fighting lessons with the Hermes cabin. Who am I? My name is Kadie Serena Cortez, daughter of Zeus. Like the Poseidon Cabin, the Zeus Cabin had grown since The Battle of Manhattan, when Percy insisted that all children were claimed. The Hades Cabin had grown too, since the whole "Pact of the Big Three" thing was over. Thalia sometimes came up in the summer, but other than that, was almost never at camp anymore. After Thalia started traveling with the Hunter's after the battle, my twin sister and I arrived, and were put in the counselor position. I decided I'd be Counselor and Hadley would be Co-Counselor.

Hadley Selena Cortez is my identical twin sister, there are only two differences about us:

1. Hadley keeps her long black hair curly, while I flat iron mine.

2. My eyes are a stromy gray, and Hadley's are a bright, electric blue.

Like I said, Hadley and I are identical, tan with black hair, double pierced ears, and identical choker necklaces with matching anklets that had crystal lightning bolts on them (they were gifts from Dad). We're even the same height and weight. Our personalities are incredibly different however. Hadley is a musician, she plays the guitar and sings. If she didn't act so much like Dad, I'd swear she was Apollo's daughter. I'm a reader, a bookworm, but I'm still social, don't get me wrong. Hadley's usually sweet, but if she doesn't like you, she'll be sarcastic and cold, unlike me. I'm often referred to as stubborn, and can often be hard to please, but I think I'm pretty nice. I have my friends, and socialize with them.

Like I said earlier, our cabin has grown, but it isn't exactly _huge_.

Joey Li, or Jo, is one of our sisters. She has black hair with a bright red streak on the side, her eyes are hazel.

Erin Lee had black hair with blue and red highlights blue eyes. She also had the word ουρανός on a tattoo, which was Greek for 'Sky'. She also had piercings all over her ears.

Lissa Lexington was easily the simple beauty of the Zeus cabin. She had reddish brown hair and elegant green eyes that could captivate even a son of Ares.

Sword fighting was our cabin's favorite activity, considering we always won, even against the Ares cabin...

Let's go back to the present, shall we?

As Hadley and I approached the arena, we saw the Stoll brother's practicing on each other. Hadley and I giggled under our breath (Connor almost cut off Travis' leg) and approached them, scaring a cursing Travis half to death.

"Hey," We said together.

"God dammit you guys," Swore Travis, almost dropping his sword on his foot.

Hadley laughed, "Good, then our plan worked!"

Connor and I snickered at Travis' scowl.

"Take a seat, take a seat," Instructed one of our counselor Jason. Jason was an older son of Dionysus, and took over his father's position (and more) after his sentence was over. Jason was fairly tall, and had bright red hair, but inherited Dionysus' piercing blue eyes. "Welcome to the summer season at Camp Half Blood!"

Bret rolled his eyes and whispered to his sister, "I'd rather be welcomed to my bed."

Blair snickered, but quickly clapped her hand over her mouth.

Jason was oblivious to the trouble-making twins, the second pair, and continued his speech. "This is the battle arena, where you'll learn to fight with a sword. Any questions?"

Hadley raised her hand and Jason pointed to her. "Can I use _my _sword?"

The group laughed quietly. Hadley always asked this trying to annoy teachers, specifically because we had identical silver swords that could channel lightning.

"No, Hadley. Your sword is restricted to quests and games, not lessons."

"But why?"

Jason sighed, exasperatedly, "Because, Hadley, your sword can _kill _people if used correctly."

Hadley smirked and glanced at Travis, who caught her glance looking terrified, "Exactly." Her voice was poisonously sweet.

"Hadley..." Jason warned.

Hadley scowled and crossed her arms, "Fine..."

"Okay, Erin, Travis, why don't you go first?" Suggested Jason.

Travis took one look at Erin's deathly smirk and shook his head. "Oh gods..."

Erin cracked her knuckles and stood up, grabbing a sword off a rack. "Let's do this Stoll."

Travis was fairly good competition, easily deflecting many cuts, but unfortunatley was gullible. Erin faked a diagonal cut, aiming at his leg, and when Travis moved his sword down, Erin knocked it out of his hands by it's handle. Smirking, Erin quickly picked up her opponents sword and placed the tip at his chest. Travis sighed and slowly raised his hands in defeat.

"Very nice Miss Lee, very good indeed. Each of you pick a sibling to fight."

"Connor," Travis decided without hesitation.

Erin handed Travis' sword to Connor, and her sword to none other than- "Hadley."

Connor ran a hand through his curly brown hair, "Lucky me."

Connor wasn't nearly as gullible as his twin, but Hadley knew exactly how to get under everyone's skin. She put up an admirable fight, but everyone knew it wasn't her best. Connor, who had fought her enough times to identify her fighting style, was slightly confused, but went with it. About ten minutes into the fight, Hadley stopped and gave Connor her best flirty smile, it worked. Connor, stunned, dropped his sword and gave Hadley a crooked smile. Hadley smirked, quickly grabbing his sword and moved to be standing behind him, placing a sword against both sides of his neck.

"If you move the tiniest bit and you'll be headless." Hadley hissed, a victorious smirk on her face.

Connor stood petrified and pale, but Hadley made no signs of moving.

"That's enough Hadley," Declared Jason.

Relucantly, Hadley handed Connor back his sword, and lowered her own, but not without lightly scratching Connor's shoulder blade.

I laughed and nudged Lissa, Connor still stood dumbstruck, his jaw was dropped.

Hadley looked around him, "You can close your mouth now Connor."

He looked at her incredulously, not closing his mouth.

Hadley giggled and placed two fingers under his chin, lightly pushing him jaw up. "You're welcome," She said sweetly, joining us again.

I shook my head at my sister's performance. The way she treats Connor sometimes, you wouldn't guess she had the world's biggest crush on him.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 AM<br>**

My name is Morgan Ustuskushii, and I'm a daughter of Athena, along with being a quadruplet. My siblings are Buddy, Athena and Sophia. You see, our dad was a professor in Athens when he met mom, and wanted to name at least one of us after a Greek god or goddess and he chose mom. Sometimes we call her AJ for Athena Junior. She doesn't like it. Anyway, we all have golden blonde hair, grey eyes and oriental skin coloring and stand at about 6'3.

Well we like Alison Lawrence, but everyone calls her Jane. She had naturally straight brown hair and dark brown (near black) eyes.

Then there's Brianna Scott, who usually kept her strawberry blonde hair in plaits, her eyes were gray, and she was a hunter of Artemis.

And of course, the famous Annabeth Chase, another of our close friends.

Malcom, who's the second in command of the cabin, and has the usual Athena looks.

There's others, of course, but so many, they aren't worth mentioning, no offence.

There were way more Apollo's this year than ever. Kim Emma, Kira Daae, Alex Griffin, Serena Daze, Ari O'Connelll, Peter Grayson, Ashley Belle, Will Solace, and so many more. I'm not going to even try naming them all, it would take all day.

Our Survival Skills teacher, Isabelle, was pretty nice, except when she was extremely harsh. Which, unfortunately, she was today. Out of nowhere, she planned to drop us in the middle of the woods, and try to get out. Fun right? Yeah, sure, real fun, considering Annabeth brought a compass, and only told some of us.

So, thanks to Annabeth, we, Jane, Malcom, and Brianna, got out of the woods remarkably fast, and Isabelle didn't suspect a thing. Well, she is a daughter of Aphrodite...

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 AM<strong>

The two cabins of darkness were having Ancient Greek together, oh joy. I'm Nyx Morales, often called Night, and I'm a daughter of Hades. The whole Big Three Pact thing was over, and I think that our cabin has grown the most since. Okay, so Apollo is bigger, but our cabin started with one, so, I think we win. I guess I'm your typical Hades kid. I have jet black hair with blue highlights that stop in the middle of my shoulder blades. My eyes are a grayish-blue and when I'm angry they look like a storm. My tongue is pierced too.

Demelze Smythe is one of my friends who's lived here as long as she can remember. She almost always braids her long black hair,her eyes are dark and somewhat intense, and she has a long scar running down her arm when an Ares kid "accidently" maimed her.

Then theres Xandra (Her real name is Alexandra, and that's what teachers call her) who also wears her long, coal black hair in a braid that the Aprodite girls always try to get down, much to everyone's dismay. She has onyx eyes and pale skin.

Next is C.J. Andrews (C.J. Is actually her middle name, but eyeryone but teachers call her it) she has long curly black hair with streaks of sliver and big brown eyes that turn gray when she's angry. Scary, right?

Syd McGuiness, another year rounder, had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Arixo Ezen was another daughter, with jet black hair and midnight silver streaks. Her eyes are almost black with flecks of silver.

Then of course, the one and only, Nico di Angelo, with his messy black hair, intense black eyes, and olive colored skin. He's grown taller (and if he wasn't my brother, I'd say cuter too) and many girls here at camp harbor a crush on him.

Of course, there were more, but honestly, I didn't care enough to mention them.

The Nyx cabin was a minor goddess cabin that had grown the most in the last few years, going from a giant 0 to

Emma Angel had long black curly hair with a midnight sheen that glows faintly in the starlight, and sapphire blue eyes.

Emma also had a twin brother, Max Angel. He looked like a boy version of Emma, all the same features, as well as tattoos, which included a sun on their left shoulders, and stars on both hands. Their piercings were different; Emma had piercings in her ear lobe, a nose stud, star studs. Max had one in the top of his ear, and a ring with a 5-point star, like Emma's.

They also had an older sister, Carmen, whose mom was Eos, one of two siblings, but more about them later…

Then there was Raven Fox, who had raven black hair and aquamarine eyes.

Tamsin Black was yet another, who had spiky black hair and purple eyes, she was Raven's best friend.

Nyx had a lot of daughters, and it would take a long time to describe them all, so I'll name them:

Serilda and Semira (twins), Chandra, Laufeia, Aeron, Neoma, Enya, Lehava, Maori, and Athanasia. They all surprisingly had black hair, but their eye color varied.

Either or, we were all in Ancient Greek together, taught by Annabeth and Chiron. During class I was talking with Demelza when all of a sudden Chiron snapped my name sharply.

"Nyx," He said sternly, "Can you tell me what this says?" He wrote out a sentence in Greek that looked like this:

_Αν ήμουν στη θέση σου, εγώ δεν θα μιλάμε εάν θέλησα να κάνω διπλές δουλειές για ένα μήνα_

"If I were you, I wouldn't be talking unless I wanted to do double chores… for a… month." I finished, blushing slightly at the end. "Sorry sir."

Nico sniggered and nudged my shoulder, "Nice job sis."

"Shut it," I hissed, and when Chiron glanced in my direction, I smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 AM<strong>

My name is Kai Hibiscus, daughter of Poseidon, girlfriend of Connor Stoll, blah blah blah… Right now I was walking to Weapon Making with the Hephaestus cabin, with the Ares cabin. Oh joy…

There were still quite a few boys, all of them big, beefy, and very scary. There was Kendrick, Emmett, Abel, Samson, Jasper, Martin, Kevin, Tony, Anthony, Derrick, Brandon, Raymond, David, Trenton, and Troy. The girls were Clarisse, Sophia (Osbourne), Irene, Shiloh, Nina, and Sheyenne. The girs were equally as scary, because, to be honest, the all needed anger managment class.

As soon as we approached the forgery, Sophia and Clarisse began insisting that they had to make double-edged twin swords for the two of them, and somehow they should harness electricity, and they had to engrave a dog (Ares' sacred animal) and their names in the handle so they could claim them as they're own.

However, Jake Mason, the head of the cabin therefor teaching us, announced that today, we would only be learning about making weapons. Needless to say, Clarisse and Sophia were mad. You never want to see a child or Ares mad.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long class.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'll stop there for now. Next chappie will be Meet the Campers II, so keep an eye peeled. There aren't many more campers to introduce, so it shouldn't take nearly as long! But for the creators out there I need to to answer these questions.<strong>

**1. Your characters friends at camp**

**2. You character's enemies at camp.**

**3. The top three people your character would have a crush on, whether they are taken, or not.**

**Muchos gracias!**

**-April**


	2. Meet the Campers Part II

**HoLa! I aM bAcK wItH tHe NexT cHapPiE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like naming all the characters I own so... I only own some! My father's a lawyer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lissa's POV<strong>

Free hour, finally! For an hour right before lunch, we get to do whatever we want, so we aren't complaining afterwards or whatever. Not that we care about the explanation, just the time! So, it's summer and we all like to spend our free hour on the beach, I was walking with Kadie Cortez, and her twin sister Hadley was talking with Connor Stoll, that girl had such a big crush on him, it wasn't funny. Especially since he was dating Kai, and Kai was to nice to hate, even Hadley liked her. Speaking of which, I saw Kai coming up to them, and she looked jealous. Probably that her boyfriend talks more with Hadley than he does with her. Either or, Kai took Connor's arm and led him over to Travis and Katie. I glanced once at Hadley's face, an expression of pure torture called heartbreak. I felt really bad until:

"Go die in a hole," Hadley hissed before storming off. That girl has a temper.

I looked back over to Kadie, who was staring at a boy in the distance.

I giggled and nudged her, "Who are you crushing on?"

Kadie turned pink and mumbled softly, "No one."

I folllowed her gaze, "Alex Griffin?"

"No!" Kadie cried, blushing.

"Kadie has a-" I started to sing, but was cut off when Kadie clapped her hand over my mouth.

"Shut it," She demanded angrily.

I raised my hands and defeat, and giggled once she let go of me. "This is gonna be so fun!" I said, sing-songily.

"What about you? I'm supposed to believe you have no crush?"

I smirked, "You may never no sweethawt."

* * *

><p><strong>Chiron's POV<strong>

I spotted my daughter brushing Blackjack, her unnoficial foster brother, in the stables as I was making my morning rounds.

My daughter, the centaur, waved as I passed, "Hey dad!"

"Hello Freya, how are you this fine morning?"

Freya stroked Blackjack once more before coming to join me. "Just fine Daddy, how about you?"

"Just peachy. Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"Sure is Daddy. I think I'll go down to the beach okay?"

"Fine by me, have fun Freya, but don't forget, you're teaching archery for me this afternoon."

"I won't Daddy," Freya rolled her eyes before trotting off, her long curly cinnamon colored hair bouncing.

* * *

><p><strong>Carmen's POV<strong>

My name is Carmen Angel, daughter of Eos, one of two. I have emerald green eyes and wavy golden hair with all natural honey, orange, and red highlights. It glows faintly in the sun, like it was right now as I laid on the beach with my half-sister Amber. Amber had curly strawberry blonde hair that went about mid-back and chocolate brown eyes. Lastly in our group of three, was Anastasia Carter, the only daughter of Hectate currently at camp, so she did most classes with us. That's how we came to be such close friends. Anastasia had carmel colored hair with purple tips, and was kind of a punk, but still. Most people didn't expect us three to get along so well, I was Miss Popularity, Amber was a fiesty little thing, and Anastasia was a punk, but we were close enough to be sisters (No pun intended). It suprised some people.

Anyway, I was tanning on the beach while Amber chatted about nothing in particular and Anastasia gazed over at Will Solace. She had a huge crush on him.

"Attention campers, please meet in the pavillion immediatley!" We heard Chiron's booming voice call over the intercom's he had installed last year throughout the camp site.

Amber, Anastasia and I exchanged glances, wondering what could have happened. Last time this happened, the Stoll and Johnson twins had trashed the Big House. I could tell people were thinking like us, because a whole bunch of people were shooting looks at the Hermes cabin.

"What do you think is going on?" Amber asked us.

Anastasia and I shrugged.

Amber frowned, "I was tanning! Whatever this is, it better be good."

* * *

><p><strong>Alison "Jane's" POV<strong>

What the Hades did Chiron want with us? Last time we were there, the Hermes twins, Blair, Bret, Connor, and Travis had T.P.'d the Big House on April Fool's day, which explained the death glares they were recieving.

Hadley approached out of nowhere, looking confused. "Why does he want us in the pavilion?"

I groaned, "My thoughts exactly."

Joey Li, Hadley's half sister, came up beside us, "What'd your boyfriend do this time Hadley?" She teased.

Hadley blushed faintly and glanced over at Connor, who was walking with his real girlfriend, Kai. "I don't like him!"

Joey rolled her eyes and blew part of her red streaked hair out of her eyes. "Sure..."

As we approached the Pavilion, Chiron was instructing everyone to sit with their houses. I walked over to the Athena table, and sat between Annabeth and Malcom.

"Do you know why we're here?" I asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "No one does."

"Shh, he's about to talk!" Malcom hissed.

Chiron, indeed, was standing in the center of the podium. He cleared his throat, which silenced the noise immediately. "This afternoon, all classes are canceled-"

The tables burst into applause cheering, Chiron raised his hand and the clapping died down.

"Because tonight is our first summer game of Capture the Flag! The teams are as follows:

Team One is Poseidon, Zeus, Hermes, Athena and Apollo

Team Two is Hades, Ares, Nyx, Aphrodite, Eos, Hectate, and Demeter."

Travis Stoll stood up and blurted, "Why do they have more than us?"

Sophia Osbourne followed suit. "And why do they have two of the Big Three kids?"

Chiron looked out at them hiding a smile, "You answered each other's questions."

The two campers sat down sheepishly.

"Okay, you have exactly 1 hour to create a game plan and hide your flag, starting... NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! I'm stopping here for the suspense! Muahahahaha! I'm an evil 16 year old gal!<strong>

**Now all the OC's are introduced, I need you all to review (or PM me) with the answers to these questions:**

**1. Do you like how I portrayed your character?**

**2. How does your character play in Capture the Flag?**

**3. (If you haven't answered yet) What are your character's friends and enemies?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE include your OC's name, so I don't have to look back at the apps.**

**-April**


	3. Capture the Flag

**Hello, and welcome to Chapter 3 of Percy Jackson the next Generation!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Gods, I hate this thing! Okay, see Chappie 1 for my OC's, I hate repeating myself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lynna's POV<strong>

The Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Athena, and Apollo cabin met in the Arena to discuss our battle plan.

Annabeth cleared her throat and began talking, "Okay, so who's our group leader?"

Percy raised his hand, "Me, duh! I saved Olympus!"

"I'll do it beacuse I'm so amazingly hot!" Travis shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Only to Katie," Blaire teased.

Connor stood up in mock pride, "I'll do it!" He turned and looked at his brother, "Since _I'm _the hot one here!"

Kadie looked at Hadley and giggled, Hadley flushed red and nudged her sister in the ribs, hard. I wonder what that was all about...

Bret jumped up, "Me me me me me! I'm a genius!"

Blaire pulled her brother down and stood up instead, "I'm the genius twin!"

"I really don't want to, so don't look at me!" Kai pleaded.

"Sí, lo mismo conmigo. Yo realmente no quieren llevar a todos," Nerissa mumbled.

Stella giggled and looked over at me, "What?"

I shrugged and looked at Annabeth. "She doesn't want to lead either."

"Ohhh..." Stella and I said together.

Cailie giggled, "I'll pass."

"Same! I _hate _capture the flag!" Tayrn exclaimed, linking arms with Cailie and Stella (Who linked arms with me)

Hadley grabbed Annabeth in a death hold, "No, MEEEEE!"

Annabeth laughed and ducked under Hadley's arms. "Shut up you guys! Kadie, do you want to?"

Kadie looked petrified, "No..."

"Will! You do it!" Annabeth tried.

"Okay," Will shrugged.

"HEY!" Blaire, Bret, Connor, Travis, and Percy exclaimed at the same time.

"Gah! Would you SHUT IT?" Annabeth pleaded.

Will leaned in close to our team, "Here's the plan..."

**(A/N Did you really think I was going to let you know? As if... ;D)**

* * *

><p><strong>(1 Hour Later)<strong>

**Olivia Varce's {Demeter} POV**

I really hate Nico di Angelo right now. And that's saying something, I almost never hate anyone, EVER.

But Nico, he's a different story.

So we all met by the forge, right? And Nico comes in all 'I'm the King of Death' on us, and decides right then and there that _he's _going to lead us. And you know what he has me do? _Guard the freaking flag. _He made it worse. I had to guard the flag with _Clarrise and Sophia. _I really don't know how Stella deals with him all the time. He made us all wear _camoflauge _for Hades sake!

But now, here I was, gaurding our flag with two daughters of Ares. Why me? Lucky, I guess.

The Nyx, Eos and Hectate cabins played offense with my other sisters. The rest of the Ares kids and the Hades cabin looked for the flag, the Aphrodite's were our decoys (Except for Piper, who played offense).

So here I was, guarding our flag with two daughters of Ares who desperately needed anger managment classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex Griffin's {Apollo} POV<strong>

My brother Will, he has great plans. His plan was so genius, the other team thought it was dumb. You see, Will figured that the other team would think that we came up with some insane genius plan and prepare for the opposite of what we were really going to do. It was simple, really.

The Poseidon Cabin would guard the flag which was hidden in Zeus' fist, not expected since it's been done before.

The Hermes kids would guard our fake flag in a tree (One of Kai's red scarfs)

Athena's kids would find the other team's flag.

The Zeus Cabin would distract the other team for Athena's kids.

Us Apollo's were offense. I didn't want to sound full of myself, but I _was _a fairly great fighter. As well as being able to fight, I can give girls a flirty smile and it distracts them enough to let me get to their weapon.

Speaking of which, approaching me we were was Tamsin Black, daughter of Nyx. I flashed a smile and did the Justin Bieber hair flip that I really hate, but Tamsin stopped and dropped her spear. I guickly picked it up and snapped it in half.

I continued in this fashion (I was fighting by the river, so there were a lot of people) until I made it up to Rochella Monroe, a daughter of Demeter. She was fairly pretty, she had dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Now, the smile, no problem. I had no doubt that Rochella would quickly fall for a sly smile and a wink. No, that wasn't the hard part. I did though, I smiled and I winked and I got Rochella's dagger in less than a minute no doubt. But she got it back, and it was all Kadie's fault.

Kadie was in an identical outfit to Hadley's so it was hard to tell who was watching at first. They were both wearing black daisy duke shorts (Hadley's trademark) and a black t-shirt with slit sleves. I didn't realize that it was Kadie until I took in the hat, a black fedora. They both wore hats in capture the flag, Hadley's a black private cap, Kadie's a black fedora.

When I saw her, I froze. She had a jealous and furious look, and I was overcome with guilt and I had no idea why. I mean sure, Kadie was pretty and all but, I just don't know. I never thought about her that way.

Before I could even blink, Rochella has flipped me on to my back. "You jerk!" She hissed, kicking my side.

I rolled over in pain and looked over to where Kadie had been standing, she was running over to me. "Oh my gods, Alex. Are you, are you okay? Oh gods, so much blood."

"What the Hades are you talking about Kadie?"

She lightly traced

* * *

><p>her shaking finger a long my left temple, I could barely process that it hurt until she showed me the blood my face left on her pinky.<p>

"Ow," I mumbled, laying a hand against my cheek.

She laughed and handed me a square of ambrosia and a vile of nectar. "It'll make you feel better," She insisted.

"You're more prepared than the girl-scouts," I teased and Kadie punched me lightly.

Then we noticed how close our faces had gotten, and she pulled back, blushing furiously.

Luckily, Buddy Utsukushii crossed the barier about 4 seconds later holding a bright blue flag. His sisters were on his tail. As soon as his feet hit the west side of the lake, a loud bugle sounded and all the campers ran to us.

Hadley, Lissa and Allison rushed over to where Kadie was, and embraced her in a group hug and the Stoll and Johnson twins joined them. Nobody noticed that there groups had split in two until and calmly angered Kai, broke Connor and Hadley apart. Hadley smirked and pulled Allison over to the Utsukushii quadruplets, who were surrounded in a huge group hug.

Taryn, Cailie and Lynna were jumping up and down excitedly. Ari O'Connell, Travis, and Will were talking animatedly, Kai was kissing Connor, Erin and Joey (Two daughters of Zeus) were laughing at something known only to them, and Clarisse and Sophia were mad (VERY mad) they were yelling at a girl from the Demeter Cabin that I knew as Olivia Varce. Olivia tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her ears and took the yelling without a flinch. After the daughters of Ares were done, she smiled smugly and pointed over a fuming Nico who was sitting beside Stella. I could tell his girlfriend was holding in a smile and a laugh as to keep her boyfriend calm.

I glanced over at Kadie, who was chatting with Lissa, before standing up and joining the rest of my team mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyx's POV<strong>

Thank gods, Freya and Chiron interrupted the festivities not to long later, a boy walking with them. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, I was guessing he was about 6 feet tall.

"Campers, this is Jacob Lyons, he just arrived with Grover," Chrion introduced, silencing everyone. Grover only went out sometimes, usually when he felt a child of the Big Three was in danger. Needless to say, we were all intruiged.

Travis walked up to Jacob, "My name is Travis Stoll, counseler of the Hermes cabin. You see, we're kind of in charge, my brother Connor and I-" He pointed to Connor, who was standing with Kai, "And you'll probably want to do what we say. If you could kindly just hand over you're wallet-"

Suddenly, a bolt of lighting struck about an inch from where Travis was standing. Served him right, so annoying.

Hadley observed him, "You'll need some practice, but you're good. I'm Hadley, Hadley Cortez. Daughter of Zeus and your half sister!"

Kadie joined her, "I'm Kadie, Hadley's twin sister, and your _other _half sister."

"Whoa, how many half sister's do I have?" Asked Jacob curiously, looking around.

"Three more, including me," Stated Erin. I think Erin startled him, she _does _have a lot of piercings...

"And brothers?"

"Your the first!" Exclaimed Lissa.

Zeus bless the poor boy, living with all them...

"Okay, all of you, get back to your cabins. Joey, take Jacob." Chiron instructed before trotting off.

"One sec, I'll catch up with you later," Jacob promised, and walked over to join me as I moved toward my cabin. Me!

"Uh, hi there," I greeted cautiously.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jacob asked, as if he saw a girl like me every day. I was fairly unusual... I wore a midnight blue off the shoulder top, and a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, ankle boots and aviator sunglasses, even though it was almost dark now. Plus I had blue highlights in my jet black hair and my tongue was pierced.

"Nyx, Nyx Morales. Daughter of Hades."

"You know, you're the best looking girl here," He complemented.

"So I should get the best looking guy then," I concluded.

He threw out his hands, "You're looking at him!"

I looked curiously at his cocky smile, "I'll keep that in mind. The Zeus Cabin is that one," I pointed to where he needed to go and walked inside. I didn't realize how fast my heart was beating until Nico asked me why I was blushing.

"Shut up," I mumbled before climing into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! If you're OC hasn't had a big role yet, worry not! Everyone will have their moment to shine!<strong>

**-April**


	4. An Important Announcment

**Ohmygod, I'm soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! This chappie is dedicated to my anonymous reviewer, Mad At U. I'm really sorry and that review made me realize how many fans I really have so, Mad At U, whoever you are, thanks!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chappie!**

**~April**

* * *

><p><strong>C.J.'s {Hades} POV<strong>

**Breakfast the Morning After Capture the Flag**

I drummed my fingernails along the table waiting for my laptop to load. That's right, Annabeth had finally created a laptop that didn't call monsters to us. It didn't have internet, but we could electric IM (Iris Messaging), though mortals called it instant messaging, but whatever. I logged into chat room 7, which included Hadley (IzapUwithLightning) and Kadie (Blue-Eyed-Gal).

_CJRox has logged in._

**IzapUwithLightning- Heyy C.J.!**

**Blue-Eyed-Gal- Wasssup cuz?**

**CJRox- Nm, you?**

**IzapUwithLightning- Slicing a pineapple!**

**Blue-Eyed-Gal- Worrying about Hadley... ;)**

**CJRox- Haha, ya, we all do ;)**

**IzapUwithLightning- HEYYYYY! Itiots! I'm playing Fruit Ninjaz! Gods...**

**CJRox- Hey, do u guys think Kevin's cute?**

**IzapUwithLightning- OHMYGOD! CJ HAS A CRUSH!**

**CJRox- JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!**

**IzapUwithLightning- I guess, but u know I like someone else!**

**Blue-Eyed-Gal- I prefer blondes**

**IzapUwithLightning- Who happen to be a son of Apollo... ;)**

**Blue-Eyed-Gal- HADLEY! What the Hades was that for?**

**IzapUwithLightning- The truth had to be known at some point!**

**Blue-Eyed-Gal- Grrrrrr!**

_Blue-Eyed-Gal has logged off_

**CJRox- Nice going Hadley**

**IzapUwithLightning- Well, she told you who I like!**

_Amazinglyhotboyy _(Travis) _has logged in_

_WatchUrPocket_ (Connor)_ has logged in_

**WatchUrPocket- Who does wittle Hadley like?**

**Amazinglyhotboyy- That means Hadley got a heart!**

**WatchUrPocket- Awwwwww!**

**IzapUwithLightning- Ur lucky I'm not slicing your faces like I'm slicing this watermellon!**

**Amazinglyhotboyy- Poor watermellon... :'(**

**WatchUrPocket- FRUIT MURDERER! o_0**

**Amazinglyhotboyy- I'm glad I'm not in _her _cabin right now...**

**IzapUwithLightning- You just wait Travis Stoll!**

_IzapUwithLightning has logged off_

**CJRox- Uh-oh, you two are in TROUBLE!**

**WatchUrPocket- Whaddya mean? I-**

**Amazinglyhotboyy- AAAAAAHHHH! HADLEY! GET OUT!**

**WatchUrPocket- No! Not the computer!**

_Amazinglyhotboyy has been disconnected for mysterious reasons, MUAHAHAHA!_

**WatchUrPocket- NOOOOOOOOOOO! HADLEY! DON'T HURT ME! I'M-**

_WatchUrPocket has been disconnected for another mysterious reason, MUAHAHAHAHA!_

_IzapUwithLightning has logged in_

**IzapUwithLightning- Heyy, is breakfast good?**

**CJRox- Umm, ya!**

**IzapUwithLightning- See ya there!**

_IzapUwithLightning has logged off_

_CJRox has logged off_

I laughed as I shut my computer, I could always count on Hadley to do something like that.

I looked over at the Hermes table, where Travis and Connor were "mysteriously" missing, and I caught the glance of Kevin, who waved. Was it my imagination, or was he BLUSHING? I nudged Nyx who was sitting next to me. "Is Kevin blushing?"

Nyx looked over at the Hermes table, where Skye and Blaire were poking Kevin, who eventually groaned and walked away.

"You're blushing too!" Nyx laughed.

I put my hands over my cheeks. Oh gods, I was in deep. Curse you Aphrodite!

* * *

><p><strong>Freya's POV<strong>

I got to make an announcemt today, yes! I was in the big house, trying to figure out which button was the one that worked the intercom. I pressed down a big yellow one and a siren blared. I quickly yanked my finger away, it wasn't that one. I tried a purple one, that turned off all the lights in the big house, an orange one, which put me on video with Lord Zeus, a blue one, that turned on the coffee machine, and finally, the red one that turned on the intercom.

"Hello campers, it's Freya who just firgured out that her dad _really _likes buttons! Anyway, I have an announcment, we're having a singathon in exactly ONE WEEK, if you're intrested in preforming, see me in the Big House, right now! Oh yeah, and you'll be excused from all your classes this and next week to prepare."

* * *

><p><strong>Hadley's POV<strong>

After Freya turned off the intercom, Kadie, Allison and Lissa all turned to me excitedly.

"Oh, come on Hadley!" Allison laughed, nudging me.

Lissa gave her puppy dog face, "You're such a good musician!"

"You could serenade Connor!" Kadie teased.

"Shut up!" I hissed, looking around to make sure no one heard them.

C.J. came up and sat down on the other side of me, "Eh, I'm not sure she's going to serenade Connor. They aren't exactly on good terms right now."

Kadie's eyes got wide, "Hadley, what did you do?"

I grinned sheepishly, "He called me a fruit murderer, he asked for it! Travis did too."

Lissa groaned, "Where are they now?"

"Outside their cabin. You might need a ladder," I added.

C.J. laughed, but followed everyone to the Hermes cabin, dragging me with her. And there were Connor and Travis, tied back to back together, on the roof.

"How'd you even manage this Hadley?" Allison asked.

Kadie grimaced, "I don't think we want to know."

"Heyy! Gardner helped! She's still mad about the chocolate bunnies!" I exclaimed.

C.J. laughed, "That was funny!"

"Okay you guys, we have to figure out how to get Travis and Connor off the roof!" Kadie said, trying not to laugh along with us.

I rolled my eyes and walked off, calling back, "Good luck with that!"

* * *

><p><strong>M'kay, I'm going to stop there because I can't really do much more. So... If you want your character to IM, I need their username. If you want your character to be in the singathon, I need a couple of songs they'll sing. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! The next chappie will be better, I promise!<strong>

**~april**


	5. Singathon Group Rehersals

**Enjoy, more OCs will be included in this chapter, now that I know what the creators are thinking. *CoughTacroyCough* And Silena aint dead anymore. Beckendorf was lost at sea and didn't actually die and once he got back to camp he bartered with Hades to get Silena back. Awww XD.**

**Disclaimer: See first chappie.**

* * *

><p>Skye's POV<p>

Blaire and I were in our cabin when we heard Freya's next announcement later that day.

"Attention campers! If you are considering joining the Singathon, please log into the Chatroom named Singathon! That is all."

"Come on Skye!" Blaire pestered, poking me in the side.

I rolled my eyes, "Fat chance."

Blaire thought for a moment, "I'll sing if you do."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Blaire and I both grabbed our laptops and logged in.

_SkyesTheLimit has logged in._

_DaughterofaPrankster has logged in._

**KevinWhoIsGreat- Who knew Thing 1 sang?**

**Daughterofaprankster- You sing Kevie?**

**Udunnome- If we're logged in here, we all must sing. Duh.**

**Iluvcuppycakes- She's right ya know!**

**Underthesea522- Yes, yes I do.**

**Iluvcuppycakes- Do what?**

**QueenofHawt- Sometimes I wonder if your red hair dye seeps through your scalp.**

**Iluvcuppycakes- CAN IT DO THAT?**

**Underthesea522- No. Drew, don't be so mean!**

**QueenofHawt- Sor-ry!**

**DaLightofDaNight- Who knew you could use sarcasm in a chatpage?**

**QueenofHawt- It's a gift :)**

**DaLightofDaNight- Too bad you're cursed.**

**QueenofHawt- What do u mean?**

**DaLightofDaNight- Cursed to be a monster for all eternity. Duh.**

**SkyesTheLimit- Hahaha!**

**Iluvcuppycakes- I thought she was a demigod...?**

**DaLightofDaNight- Oh ya, silly me**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Lets get started. Everyone here state your name and Godly parent for my records.**

**Amazinglyhotboyy- Not another record! Mines already huge.**

**WatchUrPocket- She isn't talking about your permanent record you doosh.**

**Amazinglyhotboyy- Ur the doosh!**

**WatchUrPocket- I am not a doosh! I'm a Connor, son if Hermes!**

**Amazinglyhotboyy- I'm a Travis, son of Hermes too!**

**SkyesTheLimit- You're both itiots! Now can it! Oh yeah, and I'm Skye, daughter of Hermes.**

**Daughterofaprankster- Blaire, daughter of Hermes.**

**KevinWhoIsGreat- Kevin, son of Hermes.**

**Iluvcuppycakes- Lynna, daughter of Poseidon.**

**Underthesea522- Stella, daughter of Poseidon.**

**Icdeadpeople- Nico, son of Hades.**

**Seaweedbrain- Hahahahaha! Nico! Percy here, son of Poseidon and SAVIOR OF DA WORLD!**

**Icdeadpeople- I want a title. I'm the KING OF THE DEAD!**

**Underthesea522- And my boyfriend.**

**Icdeadpeople- Oh ya...**

**Seaweedbrain- And The Emo Kid**

**Icdeadpeople- I AM NOT AN EMO!**

**Mischeviousapollodude- Alex, son of Apollo.**

**KitkatXD- Katie, daughter of Demeter.**

**IzapUwithLightning- Hadleyyy, daughter of Zeus :)**

**Ugotpoked- Lissa, daughter .**

**.xX- Silena, daughter of Aphrodite.**

**QueenofHawt- Drew, daughter of Aphrodite.**

**Udunnome- Sydney, daughter of Hades.**

**DaLightofDaNight- Raven, daughter of Nyx.**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- So, heres the deal, you can preform as many songs as you want, but one of them is picked randomly. There will be three judges. Nathaniel, son of Aphrodite, Kadie, daughter of Zeus and Devon, son of Poseidon. They rate your performances and the winner gets out of chores for the month of July.**

**Iluvcuppycakes- Can we do groups?**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Yes, and each member is scored individually and that number goes to their score. Oh yeah, and two of you will be randomly chosen to do a duet.**

**QueenofHawt- Can u just tell us our songs now?**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- I'm telling you last.**

**QueenofHawt-Whatevs**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Okay, so, Miss Gardner, you'll be singing She's So Gone.**

**KitkatXD- From Lemonade Mouth? Okay**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Blaire, your song is What The H***.**

**Daughterofaprankster- Sweet :) see Skye, this isn't so bad!**

**SkyesTheLimit- Not yet...**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Skye will be singing That's What You Get**

**SkyesTheLimit- Paramore? Cool**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Miss Silena, your song is Love Story**

**.xX- ooooh! How fitting ;)**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Sydney, your song is What I've Done**

**Udunnome- Fine with me :)**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Cuppycakes, your singing Raise Your Glass**

**Iluvcuppycakes- eeeeep ! I luv that song!**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Lissa, your song is Long Live**

**Ugotpoked- Yay! Taylor rocks!**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Emo boy, you're singing Life After You**

**Icdeadpeople- NOT AN EMO!**

**Seaweedbrain- I'm pretty sure you are. You just answered to the name Emo Boy.**

**Icdeadpeople- You answer to Seaweed Brain.**

**Seaweedbrain- That cuz I am one.**

**Icdeadpeople- Ur right.**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Kelp head, you're singing One Little Slip.**

**Seaweedbrain- That song is old.**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- I could've made you sing JB**

**Seaweedbrain- This song is good!**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- That's what I thought. Raven, you're singing Dancing With Tears In My Eyes.**

**DaLightofDaNight- Works 4 me**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Kevin (Who aint that great) your song is Beautiful Day**

**KevinWhoIsGreat- U2?**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Yup. Stella, your song is Pricetag**

**Underthesea522- *starts humming Pricetag***

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Alex, you're singing Better With You**

**MischeviousApolloBoy- What version?**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- 2009. Travis is singing Sugar We're Goin Down and Connor is singing Into Your Arms**

**Amazinglyhotboyy- Why do people always group us together?**

**WatchUrPocket- Its a twin thing you doosh**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Don't say it Travis.**

**Amazinglyhotboyy- But he**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Do. Not. Say. Anything.**

**Amazinglyhotboyy- ...**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Hadley, you're singing Girlfriend.**

**Ugotpoked- hahahaha! Speaks the truth!**

**IzapUwithLightning- Irony. Sucks.**

**WatchUrPocket- I don't get it.**

**Iluvcuppycakes- I don't either.**

**IzapUwithLightning- Just shut up u guys.**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Lastly, Queen of Nawt, you're singing Walk Away.**

**QueenofHawt- Don't call me Queen of Nawt. At least _I _don't have a PONY BUTT.**

**Underthesea522- Uncalled for Drew.**

**QueenofHawt- No, it was totally called for.**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- I don't care Stella, it's fine. At least I have friends to defend me.**

**QueenofHawt- I have friends!**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- Let me rephrase that, at least I have friends who will defend me even if I don't charmspeak them. Anyway, remember when I said two of you would have to do a duet? Travis and Hadley, congrats!**

**Amazinglyhotboyy- Nooooo! Shes gonna KILL me! 0_o**

**IzapUwithLightning- Chill, I have an idea ;)**

**WatchUrPocket- May he r.i.p.**

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- One final detail- a camera crew will be following you around while you practice this week, so before you preform they can play a montage.**

**Underthesea522- kinda like American Idol?**

**- Omg, I luv that show! **

**Lieutenant_Centaur_FRT- yeah, like that. Meeting adjourned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis' POV<strong>  
>"So, what was your idea?" I asked my curly haired partner.<p>

Hadley glanced around, "Not here! The camera crews are watching!"

"That is what Freya said they would do..." I reminded her.

"Come on!" She hissed under her breath, pulling me towards the lake. "You aren't afraid of heights, are you?"

"Me? Pshh, no!" I replied in my Macho Man voice.

Hadley giggled and rolled her eyes, "Then come on!" She then took off up a cherry tree.

I followed her to the top, where it was suprisingly nice. There were still a lot of blossoms which made the space smell sweet. I plucked a cherry off a branch and popped it in my mouth. As I bit down, I cringed. "These are tart!"

Hadley laughed and ate one too, only cringing slightly, "You didn't know that?"

"The ones I eat are sweet!" I defended.

Hadley giggled again, "That's because they're soaked in sugar water. We should get down to buisness Stoll."

Hadley explained what she was thinking for song choice, and I had to admit that it hadn't crossed my mind.

"Any questions?" She asked once she was done explaining.

"An off topic one. What did you mean when you said irony sucks in the chatroom?"

Hadley blushed furiously, "Nothing!"

"You wouldn't have blushed if it was nothing."

Hadley mumbled something quietly under her breath.

"What was that you said?"

Hadley looked out of the tree to make sure no one else was listening. "I have a crush on..."

"On who?"

Hadley looked at me sincerely, "You have to swear on the River Styx you won't tell anyone Travis."

"I swear on the River Styx that I, Travis Lee Stoll, won't tell anyone who you, Hadley Selena Cortez, has a crush on." I didn't cross my fingers or anything, that's how badly I wanted to now.

"Connor," Hadley whispered, staring at the ground.

"My BROTHER Connor?" I asked incredulously.

Hadley nodded.

I shook my head, "I should've crossed my fingers."

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's POV<strong>  
>"Give it up, you can't win, cuz I know, where you've been! Such a shame you don't put up a fight!" Lynna's strong voice sang. We were in our cabin, rehearsing. Lynna and I were still trying to convince Aqua and Cailie to join a four-some with us, but in the mean time, we were planning a duet.<p>

"It's a game, that we play, at the end of the night! It's the same old story but you never get it right!" I sang back. We had chosen an upbeat song that was one of Lynna's favorites.

"Give it up! Woah! Yeah!" We sang together, striking a pose and looking at the video camera in the window. I gave a piece sign and Lynna stuck out her tongue.

"Oh my gods I have to go!" I exclaimed, slipping on my shoes and rushing out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

Stella rushed in the door to my cabin not a second too late, but looking slightly frazzled.

"What are we singing?" I asked.

She held up a finger, silencing me as she typed something into my laptop. One of Stella's favorite songs started playing.

"Not this Stell! Come on!" I groaned.

She raised an eyebrow, "I happen to like this song!"

"And I happen to hate it."

"You won't after I'm done with you!"

Oh joy...

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

"How again did we get into this group?" I asked, looking at the two girls I was singing with.

"We all wanted to sing the same song." Stella replied.

"And Freya got tired of us arguing about who got to sing it." Hadley added.

"So, here we are." I finished. "Should we start practicing?"

The other girls nodded.

Hadley picked up her guitar and started playing the first chords.

"There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifty eyes vacancies vanished when I saw your face..." We all sang and stopped together, looking around at each other in shock and amusment. Our voices blended perfectly, and the song fit like a glove.

"This might be fun," I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>And, cut! Remember, the more you review, the bigger role your character has! And for fun, a poll!<strong>

**Apollo**

**Or**

**Artemis**

**~april**


	6. Single Rehearsals Part I

**Hola! Okay, so I'm going to start replying to my reviews in the beggining A/N's. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! Those who review, their characters get a BIGGER PART in the story! So please reeeeeeview! **

**Anywho, to the replies!**

_**BellaRosa17: Ahh, the sibling love! Haha, good to know!**_

_**Tacroy: Glad you love reading about them! Yeah, more OC's will be included. I can't wait either, I have some twists in store... And yeah I love them both too, but I'm going with Artemis as well :)**_

_**Buddygirl1004: Haha, love you guys!**_

_**Independantwriter-137: Yeah, the blog was fun to write, but it was Freya, not Chiron. Thanks a million!**_

_**GleekPJOFreak: CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING MY 100TH REVIEW! As a prize you get a virtual cookie, and Alex will play a big role in today's chappie! Haha, stubborn demigods ;) Yeah, the songs are all off the iPod so... And yeah, Hadley aint a fan of irony right now, but I sure am!**_

_**Ereader64: Yay Team Artemis! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Amazing Ace: Yes, it is quite awesome if I must say so myself... haha :)**_

_**GeorgianDevil: Thanks for my first flame! I roasted marshmelows over it and made yuuuummmmy smores! **_

**_The ULTIMATE catchphrase: Glad you LUV Blaire's song! And, yes, I must admit he IS awesome!_**

_**Moonstar 11: Glad you liked it! And I like them both soo... =)**_

_**Greek Princess: Okay, good for you.**_

_**Daughter of Aether: Hello! Your welcome! She's a cool character! Haha, Drew does make it better, I must admit :) Ikr, I looove American Idol too, CASEYYYYY RULESSSS! It's okay, I have a smiley face obbsession too ;)**_

_**PotterGal14: Glad you like it!**_

**And the winner of the poll was, *Drum roll***

**APOLLO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Early the next morning, I started rehearsing. I was winning this thing, no doubt.

I headed over to the lake with my guitar and sheet music for my song.

"So maybe I've got a lot to learn, or maybe I'm just hangin' on my words. Maybe it's not a big concern. But, if I raise my hand will I understand why I'm better with you?" I sang.

"Apollo kids have it easy," Kadie teased, walking behind me.

I grinned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, don't you just make music naturally?"

I shrugged, "I never actually thought of it like that."

"Still, you could use a girl's opinion on everything. It's just the way things go. What are you planning for your performance?" She asked.

"Umm, this I guess?" I replied, no sure, since she was giving me a wierd face.

"Well, stage presence is eveything in a performance, ya know. I like the whole casual 'Boy Next Door' vibe you have going on, but.."

"But what?"

"I don't know if it's exciting enough..."

"So, what if I just do another song?"

"I have an idea. Have you ever heard of the song-"

"Kadie, there's a camera behind you."

Kadie turned around, "Um, hey! Can we have a minute?"

"Nope, it's against our rules. We're supposed to follow you around everywhere, not matter what," The man behind the camera informed us.

"Um, just, IM me later," I suggested.

"I'm not actually allowed to help you with this. But, I have an idea..." Kadie said a grin forming on her face.

"What?"

"It isn't against any rules to have someone else help you. Like, let's say... C.J.? Someone who isn't in the competition."

I nodded, "Very cunning Miss Cortez, very cunning indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaire's POV<strong>

"I can't trust myself with anything but this, and that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!" Skye sang.

"Dang girl, your voice is strong," I complimented.

Skye looked offended, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was a compliment! I was saying you have a good voice!" I defended.

"Oh, then, thanks! Now it's your turn Blaire!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Do I have too?"

"Do you want to win?"

"Um, yeah."

"Then sing the dang song Blaire!"

"Fine! You don't have to get all snippy about it," I found the instrumental version of my song. "You say that I'm messing with your head, all cuz I was making out with your friend. Love hurts whether it's right or wrong, I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun."

"BLAIRE!" Skye exclaimed before I had even finished the first verse.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"You're trying to beat me! You listened to me to know exactly what I was going to do! I can't believe you!"

"But-"

"Don't say anything more! I'm LEAVING!"

_Hmm, drama queen much?_

* * *

><p><strong>Connor's POV<strong>

Travis had been acting secretive all day, he wouldn't tell me what song he and Hadley were doing, why he'd come back to the cabin looking all shocked, and, umm, what was the other thing? Oh well, the point was, he was being secretive.

"Dude, tell me what happened yesterday!" I demanded for the umpteenth time today.

"No, it's your turn to sing bro," Travis insisted shaking brown hair out of his eyes.

"Fine," I grumbled, turning on my song on my laptop. "Woe oh, oh, oh! Woe oh, oh, oh! I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make, feel like it don't make sense. I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable but I'm finding out love's unreliable. I'm giving all the goods to make you stay or am I just a roadblock in your way?

"Wait a sec!" I stopped, "Did Hadley make you swear on the River Styx and use your full name not to tell anyone?"

"Maybe," He muttered, "Just finish your song unless of course, you want to lose."

I groaned and started over again.

* * *

><p><strong>C.J.'s POV<strong>

"Roses are dry, violets are black, and I can be cruel just like you. The tables have turned, can't help but laugh while they're saying we're through, just like you." Hadley sang.

"You do realize you aren't ever going to be over him, right?" I asked the girl who had just finished singing.

Hadley looked at me, her eyes daggers. "You don't know that Crystal."

"Don't call me Crystal. Ever. But it's true, you loooooove him."

"Shut it."

"You can't make me!"

"Wanna bet? I like lightning like a toddler likes big girl scissors."

"I take that back."

* * *

><p><strong>Freya's POV<strong>

I heard a knocking on the door of the Big House and opened the door to the Athena quadruplets, Buddy, Morgan, Athena and Sophie.

"Is it too late to join the Singathon?" Sophia asked.

"It was Artemis' idea, so don't look at us." Buddy informed me.

"Hey!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Well it was, you're the oldest, so therefor, have to take responsibility." Buddy replied.

Morgan rolled her eyes, "And that's the only good thing about being the youngest."

"Seven minutes! And you pushed me out of the way!"

"You also claim I pushed you into a wall, but I didn't do that either."

"No, it was Sophie who pushed me into the wall."

"You pushed yourself Buddy."

"You're a liar Morgan."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Athena groaned, "Dear gods help us."

"Make them stop!" Sophie begged.

"SHUT THE HADES UP!" I screamed, everyone was quiet.

"No, it isn't too late to join. Athena, you're singing Fidelity by Regina Spektor. Buddy is singing Good Riddance by Green Day. Morgan is singing Our Lips Are Sealed. Sophie is singing Our Song. You can pick the rest of your songs and pair up if you wish. Good luck and good night." I slammed the door in their suprised faces. I love my job.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where I'll stop for now. The rest of the campers will be introduced tomorrow.<strong>

**POLL: What child of the Big Three is your fave?**

**Nico**

**Thalia**

**OR **

**Percy**

**REVIEW!**

**~april**


	7. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Okay, I haven't updated in a while and this is an AN but it's VERY important, so keep reading.**

**I'm thinking about not doing the Singathon thing. I hope that's okay with you.**

**If you're fine with the Singathon being cancelled, don't review.**

**If you want me to write it, tell me why.**

**And, I need 5 of the OCs that you think should go on the Phrophecy mission thing.**

**Thanks for your participation.**

**~April**


	8. The Great Prophecy

**Sorry about the wait being so long! But I've made a couple changes as far as the story goes. First: TLH has never happened, so the great prophecy is happening in this! And as far as the quest goes, there will be 7 people (7 half bloods shall answer the call, you know!)...**

**1. Kai Hibiscus**

**2. Connor Stoll**

**3. Hadley Cortez**

**4. Morgan Ustukushii**

**5. Sophia Osbourne**

**6. Blaire Johnson**

**7. Skye Sparks**

**BUUUUUUUUT FRET NONE! The story will be flashing in and out of camp... So, who will be featured at camp?**

**1. Lissa Lexington**

**2. Buddy Ustsukushii**

**3. Nyx Morales**

**4. Stella Harrison**

**5. Lynna Williams**

**6. Callie Jones**

**7. Taryn Waters**

**Sorry if your character isn't there. Names will be mention here and there, but these are the major roles. Plus, I'm planning a sequel and more characters will be in that, hopefully.**

**AND THE WINNER OF THE POLL WAS...**

**Nico Di Angelo!**

**I mean, seriously, who doesn't love the emo kid?**

**Nico: I AM NOT THE EMO KID!**

**Me + Percy: Suuure...**

**Nico: *Sends dead soldiers after us***

**Me + Percy: AAAAH!**

**Travis + Connor: We'll save you! *set stink bombs off***

**Me: I'm just gonna go now... I don't own much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Connor's POV<strong>

"What do you mean it's cancelled?" Kai pouted and Blaire nodded.

Sophia rolled her eyes, "You're such a baby! Who cares if your little Singathon is cancelled?"

"Not me!" Hadley and I said at the same time.

"I'm indifferent," Morgan shrugged.

Skye folded her arms over her chest, "Will you all shut up so Chiron can continue explaining?"

"Thank you," Chiron smiled at Skye, "Now, Rachel here has predicted something very bad is about to happen."

"What?" Blaire panicked.

Rachel nodded, "Well-" Rachel's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her voice turned low and misty sounding.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"_

The half-bloods looked around at each other, counting in their heads over and over, hoping there was some mistake.

"No," I breathed.

"Yes!" Sophia cheered.

Chiron nodded, "Rachel saw you seven. You will answer the call."

"What does the rest of it mean? I get the seven half bloods part, but what about storm and fire? And oaths and doors of death?" Kai rambled, looking scared.

"Well, storm must refer to Hadley, her dad is God of the sky," Morgan reasoned.

"No!" Hadley stomped, "I don't want anything to do with this!"

"Come on Hadley! Don't be such a Kadie!" Sophia teased.

Hadley pursed her lips, "What are you saying about my sister?"

"She's a goody-two-shoes," Sophia shrugged.

Blaire looked back and forth, "Well, fire could mean Skye or Sophia. Sparks and Ares."

"We're going against each other?" Sophia asked, curiously.

"Is someone going to die?" I asked, looking at the six others. I couldn't imagine any of them dying.

"And the doors of death are an exit to the Underworld so those with special talents can be reborn," Morgan continued.

"Foes bear arms to the doors of death," Skye repeated, "So our enemies will be the ones guarding the doors of death."

"An oath to keep with a dying breath... and foes bear arms to the doors of death... Someones dying," Blaire reasoned.

"What?" Skye's eyes grew wider.

Hadley hugged Skye, "Don't worry, we have a 50/50 chance of saving them."

"What?" I asked, speaking for more than just me.

"If our enemies are guarding an exit to the underworld, that means we're saving the person who dies, or at least, trying to," Kai nodded.

Sophia didn't look as bothered as the rest of us, "Okay, when are we leaving?"

"We don't even know what you're doing yet!" Chrion reminded the impatient daughter of Ares.

As Chiron said this, a flash of lighting struck outside.

"I think we're about to find out though," I said slowly. Hadley looked at me, her electric blue eyes filled with a look I'd never seen in her before. Mortal terror. I looked at Kai, then to Skye, and Blaire and Morgan. They all had the same look. Even Sophia looked a little scared.

"Come along children," Chiron called. I hadn't even noticed he was outside.

"I'm 17!" I crossed my arms.

"I'm 16!" Skye, Blaire and Hadley seconded.

Chiron rolled his eyes, "Just come on!"

We all made our way outside, and let me tell you, we were probably the last to get there. Over the crowd of people, I could only make our three men standing in the center of the commotion and one woman. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Hera.

"Where are the seven?" Hera asked, her warm brown eyes getting darker by the second.

"How do you know about us?" Sophia piped up, not looking afraid.

Zeus looked weary, "It's a long story, we'll explain on Olympus."

The seven of us made our way through the crowd and towards the Gods.

"You?" Hera grimaced at the sight of Hadley, but Hadley only had eyes for her father. Poseidon smiled at Kai who beamed back, but Zeus made no form of recognition of Hadley, despite their striking similarities.

"Connor, Skye, Blaire," Zeus nodded to us.

"Morgan, Sophia," Hades smiled faintly to the two girls.

"Let's get a move on it, shall we?" Hera suggested, placing her hands on Skye and Blaire. Poseidon wrapped an arm around Kai and I, Zeus placed his hands on Morgan and Sophia. Hadley smiled and waved at Hades and he laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Close your eyes," Poseidon warned and we did as we were told. Even behind my closed eyes, I could see the bright light.

"You can open them now," Hera's voiced called out, the word echoed around the room.

I opened them and recognized the throne room of Olympus. The four Gods who had brought us were seated and in their Godly form again. The six girls bunched closer and I stood next to Kai.

"Connor, son, good to see you!" My father, Hermes' words were happy but his face was mournful, "And my beautiful daughters, Blaire and Skye!"

"Hi dad," Sophia squeaked and Ares' lips curved into a small smile.

"Sophie, it's been too long," Ares told his child. Sophia glowed.

Athena looked proudly at her own daughter, "And the wise Morgan, I'm not suprised to see you here."

"Where are Artemis and Apollo?" Hadley asked, breaking up the family love fests.

Aphrodite sniffled, "That's the thing. They've been captured."

"But- without Artemis and Apollo-" Morgan trailed off, looking to her mother for reassurance.

"That's right, darling, no morning and no night. We'll be trapped in a wasteland, the same day over and over, until we get them back," Athens nodded grimly.

Demeter looked upon the seven of us, "It's in your hands now. Are you ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Somewhat cliffhanger! Well, I hope ya'll liked it! REVIEW!<strong>

**POLL**

**What couple are you predicting for this story?**

**~aprilinabaudelaire**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you thought that a new chapter meant that I've updated whatever story you're reading right now, and I'd like to thank you all for your continued patience and interest you've given to my stories, but I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to post this.

I owe it to you guys to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with all of you, and I don't want to get into details either. If I've already told you, that means you're important to me and I love you. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that means I didn't think we're close enough. Sorry.

The real point of this, however, is that I'm going to be letting you know that I won't be coming back to this account, nor will I be updating or writing any new stories. Ever. But since I know there are people who have read my stories and still message me in an attempt to get me to update, I'm willing to make a deal.

Instead of just deleting my account and all my writing on it, I'm giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to adopt my stories, should you want them to be finished. All I ask you to do is send me a message telling me the story you want to adopt, as well as reasoning to why you want it and some kind of sample of your writing. You should also know that I'll be checking up on anyone who I allow to continue my stories, considering the amount of time and passion I've dedicated to them.

That being said, I'd once again like to thank each and every person who applied for one of my stories, gave me a review, followed or favorited me or my stories, or sent me a message. The friendships I've formed on this website will always be with me, and I know that I've grown as an author and a person during my time here. If you'd like to keep in touch with me, you can follow me on my tumblr account, hanlohan dot tumblr dot com, and message me there. I'll still be logging in to check my messages if anyone messages me in regards of adopting a story, but other than that, I won't be returning back here.

Thank you all so much for your time, and may you all have wonderful lives!

-Hannah.


End file.
